Juggernaut
Juggernaut is an elimination based gamemode in Block Strike and is playable on numerous maps. Gameplay Juggernaut's role is assigned to a random player (similar to how a player will be chosen as the "hot knife" in the Hot Knife game mode). The Juggernaut's objectives are to survive for 2 minutes (since Red Team will still win the round if Blue Team players are alive by end of the countdown) and kill everyone on Blue Team (who at all times be hostile towards the Juggernaut). As he's the only player on Red Team, the Juggernaut is given 2150HP and an LSAT with 300 rounds all together. Blue Team must kill the Juggernaut with any means possible should they want to gain victory over the Red Team, however going in guns blazing isn't a viable option and successfully beating the opposing force is done through teamwork. Tips 'The Juggernaut :' * Since you're given the LSAT when you spawn, your movement speed is pitifully slow, making you a sitting duck should Blue Team have any marksmen with them. Consider finding where they'll likely to hole up at and you should be able to get the jump on them if they're unaware. * It's ill advised to spam if you're at mid to long range combat as the LSAT's spread and ridiculous recoil will make hitting your targets difficult, instead , opt for burst firing at those ranges while keeping spam for close range. * Remember that you have a rather limited amount of ammo, use it conservatively and, as mentioned previously, don't spray. * Always check your corners, you'll never know who's hiding. 'Blue Team :' * Do not run head first against the Juggernaut : the Juggernaut's LSAT can rip away at your health with the first hit and kill you with the second, and they can take a massive beating before going down (in a full server, a Juggernaut has 2150HP, making them the most durable type of playable enemy as of now), taking potshots from a distance where the LSAT's bullets cannot damage the player would help. * It's wise to bring an AWP/FD-338, combined with a Deagle/Magnum with you. The aforementioned sniper rifles are able to shave off 100HP per shot. This, combined with shooting from a safe distance is extremely useful when taking down the Juggernaut. Plus, whenever he is in close proximity, you can land a few headshots with your powerful sidearm, which will lower his HP by 100 per hit. * The P90/PP-Bizon or AA-12 are also reliable options, but only when considering the next two points. * Aim at the Juggernaut's head. * Play as a team: try attacking the Juggernaut from several different angles (snipers, if there are any, can provide covering fire as well) to startle him. Combine this with usage of SMGs/shotguns and an aimpunch every time he is hit, the Juggernaut will be disposed of quickly. * Even if you're using the AA-12, it's never a good idea to run head first against a Juggernaut, you'll just make their job easier Instead, try flanking them when they're being assaulted from all sides, this will allow you to unload your magazine on them, killing them quickly. References Category:Modes